Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Origins" franchise. Cast * Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) * Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) * Teensies - Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies * Betilla the Fairy - Molly (from Thomas and Friends) * Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) * Photographer - Boco (from Thomas and Friends) * Murfy - Toby (from Thomas and Friends) * Bubble Owner - Owen (from Thomas and Friends) * Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) * Big Mama - Rouge (from Sonic X) * Boss Bird - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Eater of the Seas - Barker (Pinocchio) * Rock Golem - Smithy (Mario) * Carnivora - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Big Bird - Sir Cumference (A Knight For A Day) * El Stomacho - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Creveton - Adult Ronno (Bambi) * Voodoo Mama - Granny (Looney Tunes) * and more Soundtrack (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *001 - Cinematic ~ Ubisoft Presents *002 - Title Screen *003 - Cinematic ~ Intro *004 - The Snoring Tree ~ Imprisoned *005 - Travels in the Glade of Dreams *006 - World Map *007 - World Map ~ Jibberish Jungle *008 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Danger Ahead *009 - Jibberish Jungle ~ The Darktoon Chase *010 - Cinematic ~ The Power of the Nymphs *011 - The Lum King ~ Solo *012 - The Lum King ~ Solo (Slow) *013 - The Lum King ~ Ukulele *014 - The Lum King ~ Ukulele (Slow) *015 - The Lum King ~ Backup Voices *016 - The Lum King ~ Backup Voices (Slow) *017 - The Lum King ~ Harmony *018 - The Lum King ~ Harmony (Slow) *019 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Breaking the Force Field *020 - The Electoons' Saviour *021 - Jingle ~ The Electoons are Free! *022 - Jingle ~ You made it! *023 - Jingle ~ No trophy for you! *024 - Jingle ~ You won the trophy! *025 - Level End ~ Yes! More Lums! *026 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Advancement *027 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Happy Slapping! *028 - Jibberish Jungle ~ A Slap-Happy Start *029 - Jibberish Jungle ~ The Stone Circle *030 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Suspense *031 - The Tricky Treasure *032 - The Electoon Bridge *033 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Hi-Ho Moskito *034 - Jibberish Jungle ~ Hi-Ho Moskito (No Kazoo) *035 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Lost Beats *036 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Guardian in the Sky *037 - World Map ~ Desert of Dijiridoos *038 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ First Staffs *039 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Breaking the Force Field *040 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Desert Mirage *041 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting Me Softly *042 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting Me Softly (No Kazoo) *043 - Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting Me Softly (The Swarm) *044 - Gourmand Land ~ Breaking the Ice *045 - Gourmand Land ~ Breaking the Ice (No Guitar) *046 - Gourmand Land ~ Breaking the Ice (Drum 'n' Bass) *047 - World Map ~ Gourmand Land *048 - Gourmand Land ~ Frozen Paradise *049 - Gourmand Land ~ Frozen Paradise (No Guitar) *050 - Gourmand Land ~ Frozen Paradise (No Percussion) *051 - Gourmand Land ~ The Darktoon Chase *052 - Gourmand Land ~ Trouble in Paradise *053 - Gourmand Land ~ Trouble in Paradise (No Guitar) *054 - Gourmand Land ~ Trouble in Paradise (Drum 'n' Bass) *055 - Gourmand Land ~ Glacier Cocktail *056 - Gourmand Land ~ Glacier Cocktail (No Guitar) *057 - Gourmand Land ~ Glacier Cocktail (Drum 'n' Bass) *058 - Gourmand Land ~ Hellish Paradise *059 - Gourmand Land ~ Hellish Paradise (No Vocals) *060 - Gourmand Land ~ Dashing Thru the Fire *061 - Gourmand Land ~ Dashing Thru the Fire (No Vocals) *062 - Gourmand Land ~ Infernal Suspense *063 - Gourmand Land ~ Infernal Suspense (No Vocals) *064 - Gourmand Land ~ Waiting for the Waiter *065 - Gourmand Land ~ Waiting for the Waiter (No Vocals) *066 - Gourmand Land ~ You're on Fire! *067 - Gourmand Land ~ You're on Fire! (No Vocals) *068 - Gourmand Land ~ You're on Fire! (Drum 'n' Bass) *069 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Eels' Chase *070 - World Map ~ Sea of Serendipity *071 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Village on the Water *072 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Panic at the Port *073 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Panic at the Port (No Vocals) *074 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Darktoon Chase *075 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Lums of the Water (Glou Glou) *076 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Breaking the Force Field *077 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Abyss *078 - Sea of Serendipity ~ The Lums' Dream (Glou Glou) *079 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Swimming Against the Stream *080 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Fire Then Wetty *081 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Fire Then Wetty (No Guitar) *082 - Sea of Serendipity ~ Fire Then Wetty (No Vocals) *083 - World Map ~ Mystical Pique *084 - Mystical Pique ~ The Fakir's Song *085 - Mystical Pique ~ The Fakir's Song (Percussion) *086 - Mystical Pique ~ Breaking the Force Field *087 - Mystical Pique ~ Scaling the Mountains *088 - Mystical Pique ~ Scaling the Mountains (No Horn) *089 - Mystical Pique ~ Scaling the Mountains (No Vocals) *090 - Mystical Pique ~ Taking to the Skies *091 - Mystical Pique ~ Taking to the Skies (No Horn) *092 - Mystical Pique ~ Taking to the Skies (No Vocals) *093 - Ticklish Temples ~ A Carnivorous Chase *094 - Ticklish Temples ~ Poor Little Daisy! *095 - Grumbling Grottos ~ The Angry Bird *096 - Luscious Lakes ~ The Dragon Chef's Belly *097 - Angsty Abyss ~ Murray of the Deep *098 - World Map ~ Moody Clouds *099 - Cinematic ~ Preparing the Stargate *100 - Jingle ~ The Vortex *101 - Moody Clouds ~ Riding the Storm *102 - Moody Clouds ~ Riding the Storm (Drum 'n' Strings) *103 - Moody Clouds ~ Steampunk Suspense *104 - Moody Clouds ~ Steampunk Suspense (Percussion) *105 - Moody Clouds ~ The Mecha Factory *106 - Cinematic ~ The Reveal *107 - Moody Clouds ~ Destroy the Mechas! *108 - Cinematic ~ Escaping the Dance *109 - Cinematic ~ The End *110 - World Map ~ Land of the Livid Dead *111 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Nowhere to Run *112 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Nowhere to Run (Reprise) *113 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Chasing a Dream *114 - Land of the Livid Dead ~ Big Mamma's Lullaby *115 - Extra ~ E3 2010 Trailer ~ Main Theme *116 - Extra ~ E3 2011 Trailer ~ Mr Dark's Revelation *117 - Extra ~ Around the World Trailer Gallery (Boss Battles) Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 01..png|Thomas and His Friends vs The Horned King Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 02..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Barker Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 03..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Smithy Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 04..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Madam Mim Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 05..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Sir Cumference Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 06..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Edgar Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 07..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Ronno Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 08..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Dr. Facilier and His Guards Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 09..png|Thomas and His Friends vs Rouge Game and Movie Used: *Rayman Origins (TheRunawayGuys's Version) Footage (Thomas and Friends Footage) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point﻿ (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *Toby (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song (Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Emily (Song) *A World Around You (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) (Cartoon Footage) *The Pink Panther (1969) *Rugrats (1991) *Looney Tunes (1930) (Disney Footage) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Aristocats (1970) *Bambi (1942) (Video Game Footage) *Croc (1997) *Croc 2 (1999) (Sonic the Hedgehog Footage) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *"Galactic GumshoesTrick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *and more Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav better_saber_sounds.zip http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 1 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 2 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 3 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 4 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 5 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 6 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 7 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 8 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 9 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 10 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 11 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 12 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 13 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 14 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 15 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 16 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 17 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 18 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 19 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 20 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 21 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 22 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 23 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 24 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 25 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 26 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 27 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 28 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 29 * Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Part 30 Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (2012 Model) *Happy Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Confused Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Asleep Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Surprised Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Depressed Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Edward the Blue Engine (2012 Model) *Netural Face (Season 4) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Happy Face (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Jolly Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Despaired Face (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired Face (Season 10) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (For Donald and Douglas 2006 Models) *Cross *Thrilled *Unaccomplished *Grin *Sad *Frustrated *Interested *Shocked *Surprised *Tired *Content (For Bill and Ben 2006 Models) *Cross *Happy *Amused *Cheeky *Surprised (For Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (Trainz Models)) *Anxious *Angry *Confused *Shocked *Smile Belle the Fire Fighter Engine (Trainz Model) *Smirk (Day of the Diesels) *Happy (Day of the Diesels) *Eyes Shut (Day of the Diesels) *Sad (Day of the Diesels) *Tired (Day of the Diesels) *Confused (Day of the Diesels) Harold (Trainz Model) *Happy (Season 2) *Sad (Season 3) Voice Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Percy the Small Engine as Globox - Microsoft Sam (Diego Loquendo V1) *Stepney the Blue Engine, Bill, Ben (Tank Engine Twins), Bash, Dash, Ferdinand (Logging Locos) as The Teensies - Microsoft Mike (+10), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Radar Overseer Scotty, Robosoft 1, and Radar Overseer Hank (Robert Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (-4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Juan Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Boco (from Thomas and Friends) as The Photographer - Radar Overseer Reverend Harvey Zilth (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Toby the Tram Engine as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Owen (from Thomas and Friends) as Bubble Owner - Radar Overseer Guy (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Roberto Loquendo V1) *The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) as Big Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Paola Loquendo V1) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Trivia *Thomas will construct and a carry light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percy will construct and a carry light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Owen will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by TheRunawayGuys. Notes *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout the entire movie. *Percy the Small Engine will pull his three mail cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Stepney the Bluebell Engine will pull three red coaches throughout the entire movie, and since Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins will pull some freight cars together throughout the entire movie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos will pull some log wagons throughout the entire movie. *Molly the Holden Engine will be pulling four freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Boco will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Toby the Tram Engine will pull Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie throughout the entire movie. *Smudger will pull some freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino